Silver and Cold
by depressedprincess
Summary: Serena Tsukino is only a 16 year old girl and already she's been raped and molested by her Stepfather, her mother died of lung cancer, and her ex-bestfriend is making her life a living hell. It's a story of love, hate, and pure and sweet revenge.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer* I don't own any characters in this story, the only thing I own is the story idea and that's it. And don't dare sue me because all I have is 11 pennies that I have ready to be donated to the kidney foundation.  
  
Prologue  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She could feel him climb on top of her, and she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to let him go on or was she supposed yell and scream and beg him to stop? All she could do was let him go through with what he was doing to her.  
'Oh my god' was all that went through her mind as her stepfather finished taking off her clothes. She could hear his zipper going down and how his boxers fell to the floor. He started smiling when he felt the young girl tremble from fear.  
"Oh are you frightened little Serena? Don't worry, you'll get used to this in a couple of days." He smirked as Serena's eyes widened when she realized what he meant.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Serena Tsukino, now 16, was standing on a bridge looking down into the water. She was wearing all black and it was close to midnight. She remembered the feeling she had when her stepfather first came into her room when she was 6 years old. Now, 10 years later, she was still scared of men. She made a vow to never let another man touch her in any way, ever again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She lay in a pool of her own blood. Her stepfather raped her and had just left to get cleaned off in the bathroom. Serena was to shocked to cry. Her father threatened that if she dared to tell her mother he would kill her mother in front her and then kill her and make sure there were no traces or any evidence that could lead up to him. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much and before she passed out from the pain her stepfather came in front of her and said "Wait for me tomorrow."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She couldn't decide; should she jump or not. Every time she went close to the edge she became extremely paranoid. Serena, since she was a child, was always scared of dying. All her 'friends' thought she was faking being depressed and that a depressed person can't be scared of death, except one. One friend she knew would always be there for her. Mina Aino. She was her very best friend. She had met her last out of all her friends and they were together almost all the time. She had depression too and Serena always knew she could talk to her. But not now. She couldn't tell her friend she finally planned on committing suicide in these next few days.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serena was in her high school cafeteria; quiet as always with her friends, when all of a sudden they stood up and greeted this beautiful blonde girl who seemed quite delighted to see them. "Bloody Hell" She kept saying, a few weeks after she figured out that she was British, except she didn't have a British accent. That was the first time she met Mina and they got along as soon as they met. They've only been friends for 2 ½ years, but for the two, it's as if they knew each other since they were born. Serena's friendship started falling apart with the girls, as more and more obstacles came into their way. Amy moved to Germany, Lita was just to busy, and Raye's temper kept making her and Serena drift apart. Mina was still pretty close friends with all of them and every time Raye would be over, Serena felt especially ignored. Finally Raye left their lonely trio and became a popular prissy girl. She always talked about Serena's past to everyone and Raye never spoke to her again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She used to be a very beautiful blonde, but she finally had it with men whistling at her and winking and touching her. She dyed her hair black 3 years ago and was happy with the results. Men now kept away because they thought she practiced with the occult. They were very prejudiced because she wore black all the time and listened to specific music and because she was quiet in general. They made fun of her and tortured her day in and day out by beating her up and threatening her and talking shit about how she was a whore and how she loved how her stepfather had touched her. They made fun of her mother's illness, which they found out from a backstabbing friend, and she couldn't do anything back. She was miserable. Her mother died when she was 14 from an ongoing fight with lung cancer. Her parents divorced before that when she was 5 years old. Her mother remarried when she was 6, but was away most of the time because of her job as being a model. Her stepfather was kind to her the fist 4 months and then one night he came to her room and molested her. No not just molested but raped. She never told her mother, and she always planned on telling her until the day she died. Suddenly out of nowhere a sob seeped through her mouth and she knew she couldn't jump tonight. She always hated the thought of going home to her stepfather. He stopped raping her when she first received her period, because he hated the Condom and he didn't want to be caught by her getting pregnant. Now he just molests her, he makes her touch him and he touches her. She just decided to make it a part of her life. She was walking home and she always walked by this one alley that no matter what time it was, it was always dark. Serena thought she heard something and started walking home faster, when all of a sudden she felt a hand reach out and cover her mouth as she was dragged into the alley way.  
  
A.N. Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Yes this will become a romance soon, if any of you are wondering and if not, well that's ok. The second chapter will come out soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry for the long wait but my computer had hackers and now I have no computer. I have to use my dad's when I come over, but he's out with my mom now so it's ok. So... On with the Show!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1  
**

"Shhh. Don't scream, it's just me." The stranger said and took his hands off of her mouth.  
  
"Darien, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Serena whispered in the dark so no one would be alarmed.  
  
"Nothing... I missed you." Darien stepped away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah? And I bet your sister missed me too, you jackass." She turned and walked away, but Darien caught her arm and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Raye. It's just me and you." Again, Darien let her go.  
  
She looked away and then back at him and then mumbled something and slid down, sobbing softly. She remembered how Darien and her used to hang out and then how they started their love affair. Stealing kisses when Raye wasn't there and she missed it so much. But Raye wouldn't have it. She didn't want her older brother hanging out with a loner, a Goth, a loser.  
  
"You haven't talked to me in weeks. I thought you finally let her win. God. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her." She yelled and screamed and started crying more violently.  
  
"You know I'll never turn my back on you, her words mean nothing to me and they should mean nothing to you." Darien sat on the ground beside her and comforted her.  
  
They stayed there and fell asleep. Serena woke up first as the sun raised over the horizon. She looked at Darien and gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the ally. She decided against going home, she would rather walk around instead. Maybe go to a few stores, a pet shop, or a record store. She lived in New York, there were a lot of places she could go to.  
  
She walked a couple of blocks and stopped when she heard something that sounded like a cat cry.  
  
Meow  
  
She looked ahead and saw a bush and walked toward it. When she came over she kneeled down and stuck her hands in and was surprised to find a very cute black cat. She looked at it and saw a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. 'No collar' she thought to herself. 'I guess I'll take you home Luna.'  
  
"Luna? That's a great name for a kitty like you." Luna meowed in return.  
  
Serena decided to go home. She didn't think that any stores would allow a cat to come in and she looked hungry.  
  
As she was walking home, she began to think of Darien and how she didn't want their romance to be a secret anymore. But what could she do. Raye was always going to be an obstacle for them. If she ever found out, she'd get a friend of hers to hurt her or worse.  
  
By the time she was home, she felt a really strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was scared. It was dark inside and her stepfather usually woke up around this time, but it was really quiet. She put walked to the side and put Luna down. She took a rope from the shed at the side of the house and tied it around Luna's neck and the tree.  
  
She looked back at her home and started walking toward it. She opened the door, and to her relief nothing jumped out. So she closed her door and went to her room to change. After she came into her room, she closed the door and looked through her closet, but she didn't see the large shadow behind her walking slowly and menacingly.  
  
Okay, that's it. I'll write more real soon this time. Hope you liked it and review. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews, I will finish this story so don't worry. It's a very busy summer though, so you might have to wait sometimes.  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
Serena was in her bra and panties and heard something behind her. She spun around and saw her stepfather holding his chest, bleeding. He fell and Serena ran to him, careful not to get to close. Her stepfather started coughing and pointed his finger at her.  
  
"You. Bitch." With that her stepfather closed his eyes and his spirit went to hell.  
  
Serena walked back, really, really afraid. Who could have done this to him? But as soon as that thought entered her head it fell away. She could hear somebody trying hard not to be heard.  
  
"Who's there? Whoever's there come out and show yourself. I'm not afraid of you." She said. As she finished someone came out and although she couldn't see him she knew immediately who he was. "Darien...how could you?" He stepped closer and you could see the knife in his jacket flashing from the light of the sun coming up.  
  
"I was protecting you. I know what he does every night. I couldn't let that keep going on." Darien came close. Breathing hard. She could feel the hot air and couldn't take it.  
  
"You're a murderer. There is no excuse for this... for killing him. I could handle it. I was used to it. I'll be eighteen in 2 years; I would've gotten away then. They'll find you and put you in jail or they'll put me in jail." Darien put his finger on her lips and she shut up. "What am I gonna do?" Darien leaned in and kissed her and she let him. It was a long, and passionate one, like the one before they promised each other they couldn't be together anymore.  
  
Flashback (5 Weeks Before)  
  
Serena and Darien were having a very passionate kiss and slowly taking off their clothes.  
  
"I can't do this... we can't do this. I'm sorry." Darien stopped them and started straightening up.  
  
"Why? Raye's not here, she won't know." Serena watched him get up and walk across his bedroom. She looked down at his satin, red sheets and up to his black ceiling. His whole room was like a quarter of her whole house. She looked at him and his back was facing her.  
  
"Serena, we can't do this anymore," Darien turned around and faced Serena with a very stern look. "This is it. No more flings. I really like you, and I want to still be friends with you but Raye will find out. I'll help you as much as I can, but don't expect too much." He walked to his desk and put his hands sown on it.  
  
Serena was still looking at him. She shook her head, got up, and went to his door. I hope you're happy with your life." With that she left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Stop. Last time we started this you hurt me. I can't handle it if you hurt me again." Serena looked at Darien straight in the eyes and waited for an answer.  
  
"Serena. Look, I'm sorry for that, Raye took me aside that day and told me to end it or she would've hurt you." Darien told her and was going to kiss her again, but she stopped him.  
  
"She would've hurt me? Darien you're like twice her size. You're bigger than her 'friends'. Besides, listen to what you just told me. What could she do? Beat me up a little. She knows that if it got bad enough, that I would have to go to the hospital, and she would get arrested." Darien looked away.  
  
"That's not what I mean." He said  
  
Out of nowhere there was a shot. It came straight through the window and hit its intended target.  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked this one. It was a bit more dramatic. I'll write soon. Love ya all. Reviews please. The more the faster the chapter will come out. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank all of you for the great review. I've been busy, since I just bought a house! But who cares so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Outside the ranch house, standing behind the broken window, stood a woman, her right hand outstretched with a black gun in her right hand. She had a hood over her head, which made it difficult to tell who she was, and the sun was beginning to come up behind her. There was a light drizzle. After a few moments, she dropped the gun.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it had to come to this. You should have stayed away from my brother." The woman in the hood said to herself. She looked at Darien, who was kneeled down with Serena, and took her hood down.  
  
Darien was staring at Serena, who was sputtering blood and had a small gash coming from her back, with disbelief. He looked up and saw the figure take its hood down. He had an intake of breath. He knew it was her, who else would have done it. But he had hoped she wouldn't really do what she said she would've done.  
  
"Raye, why? Why?" He shook his head and stood up from Serena. He knew there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't report his sister. He walked towards Raye and shattered the rest of the glass so he could get through. He looked at Raye with hatred and walked to his car, a block down. Raye followed him. They both got in the car and drove off towards the Shields Manor.  
  
Serena was still alive, and couldn't believe what just happened. Darien had left her. He left her to die and went with Raye and she knew he wouldn't report her to the police.  
  
"Oh well," She laughed. "This is what I wanted." She closed her eyes and in half an hour she died a very agonizing death.  
  
That day, Serena's neighbor came and saw the shattered glass and was in shock when she saw her daughter's babysitter and her stepfather on the ground, dead. She took out her cell phone and dialed 911. The police and the ambulance came soon after. The ambulance took away Serena and her stepfather, while the police searched for any sign of what had happened.  
  
By the end of the week, it was all over the news and the police still knew nothing of the murder. Serena's funeral was in 1 week, but at the moment she was at the morgue, getting fixed up. The police came in to the school and started asking questions. They went through many classes and most didn't know anything about her, but then they got to Mina.  
  
"Mina Aino is here for questioning officers." Said the petite, redheaded secretary.  
  
"Thank you." Officer Depp looked at Mina's history, and saw no reason for why she would be the murderer.  
  
Mina came in and sat across from a 3 police officers. 1 woman and 2 men.  
  
"I'm Officer Lena Depp, and these are Officer's Michael Woolf and Matt Halliwell." The officer's said hello and looked at Mina, sadly.  
  
"Did you know Serena Tsukino?" Asked Depp.  
  
"Yes. We were best friends." Mina looked in her brown eyes and saw something.  
  
Depp was surprised. They finally found someone who knew her. Maybe she would have use of her.  
  
"Do you know if she had any enemies? People who could hurt her?" Mina didn't know if she should say it or not, but Serena was her best friend, and she couldn't let her case be unsolved.  
  
"Well, actually, there's this girl, Raye Shields, she... well she was her best friend before, but then she just..." Mina stopped and sighed, knowing she had to say it. "She became a cheerleader and had new friends and well, she made the jocks beat her up, but Serena never told anyone because she didn't think it would do anything. So she let it go on. She... Serena was suicidal, but she, she was scared of dying. You've got to find the killer! Please! She's my best friend." Mina cried, having lost control.  
  
"Thank you, you may go now. We will contact you if we need you again." Officer Halliwell said as he walked Mina out.  
  
"Do you think she can help us anymore?" Officer Woolf asked as soon as the door shut.  
  
"I don't know, maybe? What do you think Lena?" Halliwell asked Depp who was messing with her Ankh necklace.  
  
"I don't think so. Come on let's go." She said rather quickly.  
  
The three officers walked off, hoping to solve the murder of the young girl, but Officer Depp's mind was somewhere else. She already knew how to solve the mystery and she was about to do more than that. She bent over and tied her sneakers and on her ankle was a Wiccan star in purple.  
  
Lena smiled and thought 'Don't worry Serena, you'll get your revenge soon enough.'  
  
A/N: Cool isn't it. I wonder will Serena come back, and why did Darien just leave Serena to rot, and what does that Officer have in mind. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay. But I finally got time to write so be happy.

Chapter 4 

Serena was in the morgue and the mortician dressed her in a very pretty black dress. Officer Depp came into the room, showed her badge, and the mortician left her to do her work.

"You poor girl. This shouldn't have happened, but don't worry we'll find the person who did this. And they are going to be surprised to see you. I have to get this done in a week so you are going to have to help me. You have to want to come back, bear with me here, because you can come back. I have a potion and a spell so I'll be back in a week. I know you can hear me so think about it." Officer Depp looked around her and left.

Lena Depp was right; Serena could hear her and she could see her too. She could see herself lying on the metal slab. She's had a while to think this through and she ended up with the idea that she was a ghost.

"Wait, come back! Help me, I do see you!" Serena was so devastated that her soul didn't go to heaven, but at least dying wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. For the last few days she'd been watching what her body was going through and, without a doubt, the autopsy was the worst. She watched as the mortician came back in and put her body, carefully, back in the freezer.

Darien and Raye

"See how easy it was to let go, Darien? Now you know you didn't love Serena as much as you thought you did," Raye spoke to Darien. He looked up from his book and spit at his lovely sister's face. "Oh! How dare you! You should be thanking me for getting rid of her measly soul. She doesn't belong here and never will." Raye was steaming and walked out of the library.

"Oh, Serena. Please forgive me. I had no choice. I'm sorry for leaving you." He whispered under his breath and a tear went running down his face. He stood up and put his book back on the shelf and walked out the library, shutting the doors, and continued walking toward the kitchen. 'I need to cook. God, do I need to cook." He reached the kitchen and could hear Raye taking a shower right above him. He thought about cooking, but then decided to call Lita instead and see how she was doing.

"Hello, Lita here. I'm not home right now, but please leave a message after the t… Hello?" Lita picked up the phone.

"Hi Lita. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Darien asked suspiciously.

"Oh no! I just finished all my stuff for today. How are you? I haven't heard from you in months. Did you hear about Serena?"

"Yeah, I heard it on the news," Darien cleared his throat and went to sit down at the table. "Listen, Lita, I don't know how to say this but… I was there."

"You were… where?" Lita asked confused. She was in her apartment, watering her plants and decided to lean against her forest green wall to listen closely.

"I was there… when Serena died."

"You were?"

"…"

"Darien, did you have anything to do with it?" Lita asked and she waited and the suspense was building up in her. A chill ran through her when she heard what he said next.

"…Um… well… not me… per say. It was Raye. I have to go or she'll hear me. It was nice talking to you again." Darien hung up the phone just as he heard Raye coming down the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked curiously but her voice was evil and even he became afraid of her.

"Just Lita. I wanted to find out a new recipe." He put the phone back on the receiver and went to his room.

"I hope that's all it was!" She screamed up the stairs to him. She looked forward, at the phone and walked away.

Officer Lena Depp (6 Days Later)

"Let's see. I think that's all. 'Toe of pig, blood of bat, jimsom weed, oil of Abramelin…" Lena kept on going until she checked off everything. "Good, that seems to be everything." She put the vial of the potion in her refrigerator, and went to go to sleep. 'Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Serena get ready for your comeback."

That's all for now!

A.N.: I know it wasn't a lot but, well, I don't know what else I can fit into this chapter so… but I'm sorry it took so long its been a long move.


End file.
